Tak Tersampaikan
by Manusia
Summary: (bad summary) Kuroro yang dulu hanyalah pemulung sampah, telah menjadi pelayan Kurapika. Namun, sikap perhatian Kuroro terhadap tuannya sendiri menimbulkan kesan di hati Kuroro. Apakah Kurapika merasakan hal yang berbeda dari Kuroro atau hanyalah sikap biasa dari seorang pelayan? Bagaimana perasaan Kuroro mengetahui kebenarannya? [warning: OOC, yaoi]


_yang miring = masa lalu_

yang normal = masa kini

.

.

.

_langsung ke ceritanya aja . . ._

* * *

Kurapika, masihkah kau ingat saat pertama kali kita berjumpa?

_Seorang pemuda memperkenalkan dirinya seraya membungkukan badan,"Nama saya Kuroro Lucifer."_

_Kuroro Lucifer yang dulu hanyalah pemulung sampah, kini telah menjadi pramuwisma. Butuh usaha keras untuk bisa menjadi pramuwisma, namun sebenarnya dia hanya kebetulan bisa mendapat pekerjaan ini. Sepasang suami istri tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Sejenak suami istri itu merundingkan _

_Pakaian yang dikenakannya cukup layak. Tidak seperti dulu. Dia hanya bisa bersyukur mendapatkan pekerjaan ini daripada bersusah payah di bawah terik matahari dan dinginnya malam. Gaji? Lebih lumayan dari pemulung. Selamat, Kuroro!_

_Kurapika terlihat tidak menyukai pemuda itu. "Cih!"_

_Kuroro yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa,"Maafkan saya, Tuan!"_

_"Aku Kurapika. Jangan terlalu formal!"_

_"Eh, tetapi saya—"_

_"Supaya mengingatkanku kau itu bawahanku."_

Lagamu begitu membenciku. Perkatanmu juga. Aku hanya bersabar melihat sikapmu. Bagaimana pun juga tidak pantas bila tiba-tiba saya kehilangan kesabaran.

Kurapika, masihkah kau ingat saat pertama kali kau ucapkan namaku? Kau mengucapkan dengan malu-malu. Atau memalukan?

_"K-Ku-Kuroro."_

_"Ya, Tuan Kurapika?"_

_"Benarkah kau dari tempat sampah?"_

Sepertinya memalukan. Kau sendiri yang harusnya malu. Pertanyaan apa pula itu? Kupikir saat itu kau ingin menghinaku. Bagiku, kau jadi aneh semenjak itu. Saat itu aku memang tidak menyadari alasan sebenarnya kau begitu ketus terhadapku. Yang kutahu karena tempat asalku.

_"Tuan muda!"_

_"KURAPIKA!"_

_"Maaf, Tuan Kurapika, ada tamu sedang menunggu tuan."_

_"Baiklah, saya akan segera ke sana."_

_"Sudahkah kau siapkan minuman untuk tamuku."_

_"Sudah, Tuan Kurapika!"_

_Kurapika berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Kedua kakinya menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik duduk manis di kursi tamu. Wajahnya begitu ceria menyambut kedatangan Kurapika. Begitu pula sebaliknya._

_"Apa kabar, Ponzu? Kau terlihat ceria hari ini."_

Kau tahu, aku begitu sedih saat melihat keakrabanmu dengan gadis itu. Cukup konyol jika benar saat itu aku cemburu. Tidakkah kau sependapat, Kurapika?

Tidak, aku yakin itu. Kau pasti akan berkata...

_"Kesepian?"_

Dan itulah kenyataannya. Kau tidak menganggapi ucapan pribadiku dengan serius, bahkan ketika aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar 'budakmu', kau hanya menertawaiku.

Mengapa? Mengapa aku tidak bisa seperti Nona Ponzu? Apakah hanya dia yang berarti bagimu?

_"Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Mungkin sejak balita," Kurapika mulai bercerita. Kuroro menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan Kurapika. Miris. Hatinya merasa sakit mendengar tiap kata yang seolah-olah menomorsatukan dia di hati Kurapika._

Cukup jelas. Tiada harapan bagiku untuk mendapatkan tempat di hatimu. Maafkan aku, Kurapika! Kuharap kau mau memaafkan aku. Aku tahu perasaan ini benar-benar tabu.

_"Tuan Kurapika."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Saya... Maafkan saya sebelumnya!"_

_"Hah? Kau ingin apa, Kuroro?"_

Saat itu aku merasa tidak terabaikan lagi. Aku merasa saat itu juga kebahagiaanku akhirnya tidak sia-sia. Aku senang kau mulai tertarik dengan pribadiku. Setidaknya meski sekedar apa keinganku.

_"Saya mencintai Tuan Kurapika."_

_"Hahaha..." Kurapika tertawa terpingkal-pingkal._

_"Jangan bercanda, Kuroro! Kau mengaggumiku sampai memujaku? Hahaha..."_

Saat itu juga aku kembali kecewa. Aku pikir kau seperti dulu, tidak menganggapi perkataan pribadiku dengan serius. Kau bahkan mengira cintaku sebatas menghormatimu. Kau tidak percaya, Kurapika?

_Tiba-tiba Kurapika memeluk Kuroro. Begitu erat._

_"Aku tidak bisa, Kuroro. Jujur saja, aku mencintai Ponzu. Aku akan mengambilnya untuk kujadikan sebagai istriku. Kau mengerti, Kuroro? Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_Kurapika melepaskan pelukannya. Kuroro bisa melihat mata tuan mudanya. Ekspresi kedua mata birunya yang belum pernah dilihatnya._

_"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirimu."_

_Kurapika segera berlalu, meninggalkan sejuta tanya di benak Kuroro._

_"Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya pada langit berbintang, "Maksudmu aku ini pria?"_

Saat itu aku belum mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja saat itu pula semua menjadi maksud akal. Mungkin tepatnya awalan ini terasa aneh. Orangtuamu mengambilku sebagai budakmu. Menyuruhku memperlakukanmu dengan hormat. Menjadikanku sebagai pelayan pribadimu. Lebih pribadi dibanding pelayan lainnya.

Kurapika, saat itu aku pikir telah terlambat untuk menyadari. Faktanya juga ada hal yang tidak kuketahui. Rahasia tentang keberadaanku, identitasku yang nyata. Pagi itu mengubah segalanya.

_"Kuroro, aku sudah memutuskan."_

_Kuroro menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia menatap tuan mudanya penuh perhatian._

_"Mungkin ini aneh, tetapi... apa kau setuju bila aku ganti kelamin?"_

_"T-Tuan Kurapika, jangan bercanda!"_

_"Memang."_

_Kuroro menghela nafas lega. Dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Dilapnya sepenuh hati kaca jendela sampai berkilauan._

_Kurapika melihat bagaimana Kuroro melakukan tugasnya. Rasa bersalah selalu menghantuinya. Pikirannya sudah memutuskan. Kali ini tidak bercanda. Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya._

_"Kuroro, yang ini aku lebih serius. Aku sudah memutuskan."_

_Kuroro masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kurapika sudah menduga reaksinya, namun dia tetap akan mengatakan, "Aku sudah lama mengetahui—tepatnya dua tahun sebelum kau jadi pesuruh utamaku—bahwa kau adalah kakakku."_

_Saat itu juga Kuroro kehilangan kesadaran._

Seandainya kau tak pernah memberitahuku, seandainya aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu, seandainya orangtuaku menyadari siapa aku, seandainya... oh, sungguh aku berharap semua yang kulalui bersamamu tak pernah terjadi. Namun, beras telah menjadi nasi, lalu lebih sedap dijadikan bubur. Semua tak bisa kembali seperti semula. Kenyataan ini sungguh pahit. Pahit!

Fyuh! Aku menghela nafas. Hari ini aku harus bisa menghadapinya.

"Selamat, Kurapika!"

Meski aku adalah kakaknya Kurapika, tetap saja statusku selalu lebih rendah dari Kurapika sebab aku adalah anak haram. Ibuku adalah orang terpandang. Ayahku? Dia dulu pelayan ibuku.

"Terima kasih, Kakak!"

Aku memeluk adikku. Tidak peduli ayah kami berbeda, tidak peduli ternyata kami benar-benar kakak adik, tidak peduli dia telah menikah dengan Ponzu, aku akan selalu mencintainya.

"Selamat, Ponzu!"

"Ah, terima kasih, Kakak!"

Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Kurapika!

~The End~

Hunter x Hunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

Fic ini nggak tahu ada yang sama dengan punya yang lain atau tidak. Jadi kalau seandainya ada kemiripian dengan yang lain (serasa nggak mungkin), berarti ada yang sehati denganku. Kan tidak mungkin sebuah cerita ada tanpa ada cerita yang telah lahir lebih dulu. Hehehe...

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^_^


End file.
